The beginning of the End
by sectumsempraXxX
Summary: He never even got to tell her his true feelings before she died.... AH, R&R, my first story.
1. Chapter 1

**The beginning of the End**

A/N: Um…..this is my first fanfic that I've ever posted on a site. All my other ones have been random things that I only showed my friends. But I decided (with help from one of my friends who thought this story was really good...cough Jaskiran cough) to post it on this site. SO anyways um…..Please review and tell me any suggestions you have… and stuff.

I'm thinking about adding more chapters so check back soon I might have another chapter up (that is if anyone likes my story….0.o)

Disclaimer: I think we all know that Eoin Colfer owns Arty fowl and all the other stuff that has to do with AF… and last time I checked I am not Eoin Colfer.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'she…she's what?" Artemis asked foaly, not believing his ears. She couldn't be dead, it just wasn't right.

Foaly sighed and looked away from Artemis, who now had tears in his eyes, but was clearly holding them back 'I'm sorry Artemis' said then centaur placing a hand on Artemis's shoulder, to try and comfort him.

"how did it happen? How did she…' Foaly never let him finish the sentence, he cut him off

"that's the problem, we don't know…..' Foaly said 'It just happened" he added. He didn't say anything else and just let Artemis cry, he figured it was the best thing to do.

After a couple minutes of silence, what Foaly was telling him finally sunk in. 'she's dead and I'm never going to see her again…I'm never going to tell her how I felt.' Artemis thought. He gave into the tears and let the fall from his blue eyes.

Footsteps could be heard outside the room, and soon a knock on the door. When Artemis didn't answer Bulter opened the door and looked inside the room, Juliet behind him.

"Artemis, what's wrong why are you crying?" Juliet asked, before Bulter could. She was looking at Artemis then foaly and back.

Artemis looked up at his bodyguard and his bodyguard's sister "its holly. She…..she's…." he said but couldn't finish the rest. Fresh tears were not rolling down his cheeks uncontrollably.

"she died yesterday" foaly told the two people standing in the doorway. 

Juliet rushed over to Artemis's side and wrapped her arms around him "oh, Artemis! I'm so sorry" she said, then removed her arms from around him.

Bulter still stood in the doorway, not knowing what to do. Obviously Juliet was trying to comfort Artemis and Bulter didn't think he would want too many people comforting him.

Artemis stood up and walked out of the room, he really wanted to be alone right now.' He made it to his bedroom and closed. He walked over to his bed and sat down tears rolling down his cheeks.

"I'd better go too. And please tell Artemis I said good-bye" Foaly said and made his way back to haven city.

Bulter made to go after him, so he could go comfort the youngest Artemis fowl, but Juliet caught him by his arm "No, Bulter, just leave him. I think he wants to be alone' she told him.

Her brother nodded "its funny how death can do that to a man." He said.

"No, it's not death. It's love" Juliet said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
So that's end….of this Chapter at least because if you guys want more then I will write more. I hope you enjoyed it…. Don't forget to review!


	2. Chapter 2

**The beginning of the end **

A/N: yay! You guys liked my story…sooooo that means Chapter 2! Here it is. I hope you enjoy this one. D Thanks to my reviewers!

* * *

Chapter 2………………………………………..Enjoy!

* * *

Artemis got to his room and then shut and locked the door. He didn't really feel like talking to anyone right now.

He lied down on his bed and wiped some tears from his eyes, not that it did much good because more tears fell.

He tired not to think about Holly, but found it extreamly hard. All he could think about was all the times he spent with Holly, and thinking about the times he spent with her made him remember all the times he could have told her his feelings. He remembered all the perfect moments there were to tell her that he loved her.. He couldn't believe it was so hard just to say "I love you".

After a while of just thinking, Artemis heard someone knock on his door.

"Artemis….?" He heard Butler's voice from the other side of his bedroom door.

He sat up and wiped his eyes again. "Yes…?" he managed to say.

"are you okay?" his bodyguard asked him.

Artemis thought about this for a second. '_No I'm not okay…someone I loved just died and you expect me to be okay?' _He thought. "Yes…I think so…" He lied, hoping it would make Bulter go away.

"Artemis I can tell your lying" Butler told him, but decided it would be better to just leave Artemis alone for now.

Artemis heard footsteps and knew that Butler had left. He rolled over onto his stomach and got off his bed. He walked over to his desk and grabbed his laptop. Then he went back to lying down on his bed, with his laptop open in front of him.

He opened a new word document and started to type.

June 10th  
foaly came over today and told me that Holly died. I couldn't believe it. No one knows how she died. But what makes me more upset then knowing that she is dead, is knowing that she died and doesn't know that I love her. The only person that understands how I feel is Juliet. When she found out that Holly dies she knew exactly why I was crying. I think Juliet is the only one that figured out how I felt about holly.

He stopped typing when he heard someone knock at his door again. He chose to ignore it; he still didn't want to talk to anyone.

The person at the door knocked again, and Artemis knew that they wouldn't go away even if he ignored them, so he got up and walked over to the door and opened it.

"Yes?" He asked, looking at the person standing in the doorway. It was Juliet.

"I brought you some food in case you were hungry…the rest of us already ate" She said, holding out a tray of food for him.

Artemis took the tray "thank you" he said.

"Did you want to talk?" Juliet asked.

"No, I don't want to talk! Why can't everybody just leave me alone! I'm fine nothings wrong!" Artemis snapped, closing the door and locking it.  
He didn't know why he yelled at Juliet because he really did want to talk to someone, but he didn't want to admit it.

He set the tray of food down on his desk and just left it there. He wasn't hungry at the moment.

He walked back over to his bed and at down on the edge and put his head in his hands. '_why did this have to happen…It's not fair! Life isn't fair!' _he thought.

FIN!

* * *

Okay! I hope you liked this chapter! So, there you have it. That's the end. I tired towrite more chapters but they didn't work, andI didn't like them. If i ever come up with another chapter I will poast it but for now, that's the end. 

Oh and Kat: lol, I told you that you wouldn't get! Andthat CSI fanfic was just something I wrote because you wanted me to write it…… I never finished writing the CSI on did I? oh well, just like you never finished the 49347397 SP fanfics you sent me either D and yeah I saw Greg in the shower too! That episode was sooooooooo good. I like the sara/gregness in it!


End file.
